salvando el futuro
by hatake.k
Summary: Un futuro donde nada es lo que parece, piensan que están seguros de los mutantes , pero sin saberlo les entregan el control de sus vidas a ellos, ahora Naruto junto con su equipo tendrán que derrotar la maldad con sus poderes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, je bueno antes de que empiecen a leer, quisiera decir que vi muchas películas tome sus ideas y las molde a una sola, si lo sé suena medio raro la idea pero es una nueva forma de experimentar jeje. **

**Bueno sin más introducción espero que les guste el prologo que prepare para este primer capítulo, y gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Una aclaración corta lo que leerán a continuación será como escenas de noticieros.**

( Lugares, tiempo, etc )

"_Pensamientos"_

- Personajes hablando –

**Capítulo I**

**Prologo:**

( Año 2015, Tokio, Japón, entrevista en un noticiero )

En una gran sala dos personas sentadas de perfil discuten mientras personas los filman y sacan fotos, curiosos detrás de las cámaras escuchan atentamente la conversación.

- Dígame Orochimaru-sama, este nuevo tipo de virus que descubrió, ¿afecta a la salud humana?- a la derecha de la reportera se encontraba un hombre de largos cabellos negros, piel muy blanca y ojos dorados.

- Mire señorita, en el mundo hay cientos de virus que afectan a la vida humana, lo que hacemos nosotros los científicos es tomarlos y experimentar con ellos para hacerlos beneficiosos para nuestra salud, en el caso de este nuevo experimento es dañino para la vida humana per…. – no pudo terminar la conversación pues la reportera lo interrumpió.

- Lo que trata de decirnos es que arriesga vidas humanas para salvar otras –

- No, trabajamos profesionalmente en un laboratorio secreto con altos niveles de prevención para escape de virus –

- Y dígame, ¿cuáles son los daños que puede causar en nuestra salud este nuevo virus? –

- Afecta y modifica nuestro ADN a nivel celular, también pueden sufrir muchos cambios tanto físicos como internos –

- ¿Que planea hacer con este virus?, digo algo peligroso tiene un fin beneficioso supongo –

- Así es y nuestro fin es que modificando el ADN podamos ejercer cambio internos en las personas, hacerlas inmunes a otros virus, lo llamamos virus GH1* – las personas presentes se asombraron mucho por lo que dijo, tal vez nuevas esperanzas había traído a muchas personas.

( Año 2020, centro experimental de Tokio )

Cientos de personas rodeaban al centro experimental mientras una cámara filmaba a una reportera que estaba dando lo que podrían ser la mejor noticia para miles de personas en el mundo.

- Buenas noches a todos, estoy en el centro experimental de Tokio donde el Dr. Orochimaru hizo el más grande descubrimiento de la historia, el virus GH1 fue un éxito, lo alteraron genéticamente y está diseñado para curar enfermedades peligrosas como el cáncer y el sida, junto a mí se encuentra el ayudante del Dr. Orochimaru, kabuto, dígame como actúa el virus en las personas para curarlas de tan graves enfermedades –

- Bien lo que hicimos como usted ya lo dijo fue alterar genéticamente al virus GH1 para que reemplace piezas de nuestro ADN y hacer más potentes a nuestros anticuerpos y tejidos musculares –

- ¿se encontraron efectos secundarios? –

- No, de 10 personas que experimentamos solo 1 tuvo un efecto y fue a causa de una alergia hacia el virus, no existe riesgo alguno de efecto secundarios es totalmente seguro para la salud –

- bien ya lo escucharon se encontró cura –

( Año 2025, en algún lugar de Tokio )

En una ciudad se veían casas y edificios destruidos, personas corriendo y lo que parece ser monstruos, una reportera estaba transmitiendo desde ese lugar.

- Como pueden ver el virus fue un total fracaso, no solo aquí sino en todo el mundo está causando problemas, causo cambios físicos como- en ese momento enfocan a un hombre que estaba sufriendo un cambio – miren, miren ahí – al hombre se le empezó a desgarrar la ropa y le salieron otro par de brazos, de la cabeza le salían cuernos y su piel se volvía roja – no puede ser el hombre se transformo en una bestia este es su fin – en ese momento un camión del ejercito se estaciono y salieron varios soldados y empezaron a dispararle, el monstruo ataco a varios soldados matándolos en ese momento pasa un helicóptero lanzando un misil destruyendo todo.

( Año 2030, en una tienda varias personas miran un televisor )

La reportera estaba parada en lo que sería un escenario de guerra, varios soldados con capas negras con nubes rojas estaban alrededor y el escenario por lo que se podía apreciar era una ciudad totalmente destruida.

- el ejército de akatsuki* está derrotando a estos monstruos en todo el mundo, akatsuki se ha convertido en un nuevo faro de esperanza- las personas que veían el televisor empezaban a gritar de alegría.

( Año 2035 )

El mundo reboza de alegría pues los monstruos han sido derrotados, varios países y gobiernos cayeron bajo el control de akatsuki, estos aprovechando la debilidad de las personas crearon un nuevo mundo donde se controla a las personas, los mutantes recibieron el nombre del virus GH1, ahora se libran pequeñas batallas por focos de resistencia compuestos por GH1 y humanos, akatsuki está dirigida por 10 líderes, cada uno dirige un sector en el mundo, las personas creen que el mundo aún está en peligro y les dan a akatsuki el control de sus vidas.

( año 2040 en algún edificio de Tokio )

Un chico rubio de ojos azules y extrañas marcas en las mejillas está sentado en lo alto de un edificio sumido en sus pensamientos.

- "_El mundo perdió esperanzas hace mucho tiempo, personas inocentes murieron otras se sacrificaron, lo que se conoce como libertad murió, si no estás bajo el control de ellos eres un desertor lo que significa la muerte, aprovecharse de esa debilidad, se que todavía hay muchos mutantes que necesitan nuestra ayuda y yo los voy a salvar no voy a retractarme en mi palabra"-._

**Bieeen que les pareció entretenido, aburrido, emocionante, confuso jeje .**

**Tienen dudas, inquietudes háganmelo saber voy a tratar de mejorar, este es un nuevo proyecto si tengo reviews subo el próximo sino va a quedar en la nada jeje ustedes deciden y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer esto hasta la próxima….**

*****_**GH1: Genética Humana 1**_

_***ejercito de akatsuki: en esta historia los akatsuki formaron un ejército de poderosos soldados más adelante sabrán como.**_


	2. A través de mis ojos

**Bien aquí les traigo la segunda parte, espero que les guste y ahora pasando cada semana voy a empezar a actualizar, me da tiempo de trabajar en una nueva historia de terror jeje. Bueno sin más la historia.**

**( Lugares, tiempo, etc. )**

"**Pensamientos"**

**- Personajes hablando –**

**Capitulo II**

**Atreves de mis ojos:**

La lluvia caía fuertemente en la ciudad de Tokio, las personas caminaban tranquilamente, hasta que una gran explosión ocurrió en pleno centro, rápidamente soldados de akatsuki llegaron y empezó una guerra.

( Instituto Gubernamental del distrito 9, Tokio, Japón )

En un gran edificio, las personas entraban y salían, muchos pensaban que se trata de una compañía más pero lo cierto es que es una empresa lucrativa de akatsuki, en el último piso había un grupo de personas especializadas que se encargaban de controlar todo el distrito.

-señor tenemos problemas – dijo una castaña, miraba una pantalla y tenía puesto unos auriculares.

-informe- el líder del distrito 9 siempre estaba al tanto de todo y controlaba todo.

-al parecer Kyubi, esta atacando de nuevo-

-¡maldición! envíen a Hinata en esta misión-

-señor ella no está presente, ni el señor Sasuke- dijo, como adivinando que a el también lo iba a mandar.

-nunca están cuando se los necesita, y Neji? Lo has visto al? –

- Si señor, esta en..- de repente se vio interrumpida la comunicación por una llamada –señor, un soldado está reportándose-

- bien, póngalo en altavoz- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia la pantalla.

En la pantalla se veía al soldado ensangrentado y estaba escondido – señor, Kyubi está acabando con todos nuestros hombres, mande refuerzo de inm….- en la pantalla se vio como el soldado era invadido por un aura amarrilla y después se hacía pedazos y la comunicación se cortaba.

-demonios, mande soldados inmediatamente y helicópteros bien equipados, quiero que localicen a Hinata y Sasuke y los envíen hacia allí, mientras, Tenten- dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña- busca a Neji, dile que lo necesito en mi oficina-

-si señor- Tenten se levantó rápidamente y se fue de las oficinas.

( Barrios bajos de Tokio )

-Nee-san, porque siempre me dejas sola- decía una pequeña muy parecida a Hinata.

- tranquila Hanabi, todo estará, y sabes porque te dejo sola, sé que eres fuerte además de que le prometí a nuestra madre que te cuidaría-

-está bien, pero dime nee-san, ¿Por qué cada vez que salimos debemos usar lentillas en los ojos?-

- está bien Hanabi-chan, la usamos para pasar desapercibidas, sabes todos los peligros que te traería si descubren que eres un GH1 – decía una Hinata preocupada

- si pero, cuanto tiempo debo esconderme – decía la niña mientras hacia un puchero.

- jajá pronto pasara todo, y nos iremos tu y yo lejos de aquí-

- lo prometes?-

-claro- después se dieron un abrazo y se despidió de su hermana le dolía dejarla sola, pero siempre se decía mentalmente que era por su bien.

Hinata caminaba hacia el centro, con la mirada perdida y sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente una gran explosión ocurre, sale corriendo en dirección donde se produjo el desastre pero hay otra explosión esta vez ocurre mus cerca suyo, cierra los ojos, recibe un impacto y se desmaya, antes de cerrar los ojos ve una luz amarilla que la rodea.

**No me maten, es que esta semana ando corto de inspiración, pero en compensación la próxima será un poco más largo y más entretenida jajá.**

**Bueno ya saben si tienen dudas, quejas, sueño, etc. no duden en decírmelo y lo de siempre si quieren que siga dejen reviews.**

"**dark side of everyone" : **bueno te quiera dar gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia tenía dudas sobre su futuro.

"**Tiyo" : **gracias, aunque a mí me pareció que le faltaba más emoción.

"**MariiDii" : **bueno gracias a ti también por leer, espero no decepcionarte por lo corta que es este capítulo y espero que sigas leyendo.

**Bien estos son mis agradecimientos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Misterios

**Hola soy yo de nuevo perdón por demorarme en subir el capítulo pero me daba pena abandonar mi cama, y la muy me hacía caras tristes comprendan mi situación jajá bueno como les dije aquí les traigo un capitulo largo y confuso jeje aunque lo último no me acuerdo si se los había prometido. Sin más bromas tontas mías espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

**( Lugares, tiempo, etc. )**

"**Pensamientos"**

**- Personajes hablando –**

( Instituto Gubernamental del distrito 9, Tokio, Japón )

Una chica iba con pasos apresurados atreves de un pasillo, cuando se paró de repente delante de una puerta de metal, se acomodó un poco el vestido desprolijo producto de haber corrido por todo el edificio buscando una persona, toco una par de veces y espero que alguna voz del otro lado de la puerta la autorizara a entrar, pero no pasó nada, volvió a tocar pero esta vez un poco más fuerte y nada, resignada decidió abrir un poco la puerta para buscar la persona.

-"espero que no se enoje"- pensó con un poco de temor recordando la última vez que se atrevió a entrar a esa habitación sin avisar.

Flash Black

Una mujer tenía pegada la oreja a la puerta de metal esperando escuchar algún ruido del otro lado de la puerta.

-maldición no se oye nada – se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero se paró en seco –"demonios no puedo irme sin antes conseguir lo que me pidieron"- pensó la chica.

Abrió la puerta lentamente entrando encontrándose con el lugar totalmente oscuro, camino en la oscuridad tropezando con varias cosas hasta que toco lo que pasaría ser la llave de la luz, la toco y sintió como era levantada del suelo y quedaba colgando de los pies, de repente sintió que alguien caminaba.

-quien anda ahí- dijo la chica asustada.

-valla, valla, al parecer atrape una rata- dijo una voz que ella la reconoció de inmediato.

-N… Ne… Neji... me asustaste por un momento pensé que eras Uchi…- pero se calló al sentir algo filoso recorrer su cuello –Neji que haces, me asustas- dijo algo asustada –por favor bájame, Hinata me pidió unos papeles de esta habitación- pero sintió que el artefacto hacia más presión –NEJI – esta vez grito un poco más alto sintiendo el pánico recorrerle el cuerpo.

-jajaja- esa risa hizo que la chica temblara un poco más, de repente sintió como caía y chocara contra el suelo frio, cuando se incorporó el lugar comenzó a iluminarse, ella miraba a todas direcciones buscando la causa de su miedo hasta que un ruido detrás suyo le llamo la atención.

-eres muy fácil de asustar Tenten – dijo Neji con su habitual seriedad.

-yo... yo lo siento mucho Neji por haber entrado si avisar, pero es que necesito los papeles de la última misión de Hinata- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza por respeto y miedo, él siempre le había guastado, su forma de actuar, de pensar fríamente, la habían enamorado, pero siempre que hablaba con él, la ignoraba o terminaba asustando.

-está bien, pero la próxima vez toca y espera a que te atienda o te ira mucho peor- dijo mientras las luces se apagaban y la silueta de Neji desaparecía en la oscuridad, Tenten se empezó a asustar otra vez hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose le llamaron la atención, se encamino hacia la salida y cuando estuvo en la entrada volteo a ver de nuevo hacia la habitación oscura y noto que un par de ojos brillosos la miraban, se giró y siguió caminando con miedo.

Fin de Flash Back

Sin duda no le gustaría pasar por eso de nuevo, abrió un poco más la puerta y asomo su cabeza, otra vez la oscuridad impenetrable.

-Neji estás ahí?- dijo con voz algo temblorosa –NEJI, ESTAS EN LA HABITACIÓN?- y como si fuera una evocación apareció delante de ella.

-que es lo que deseas Tenten- dijo de manera calmada.

-etto... el director quiere hablar contigo pues el Kyubi está causando destrozos en la ciudad- a veces pareciera que era un rayo hablando pues lo dijo de manera rápida pero clara.

-hum si como sea, no era que el Uchiha se encargaría de esas cosas?- esto lo dijo sin ningún rastro de interés.

-si pero el ahora no se encuentra y Hinata tampoco, pero creo que el director te llama por otro asunto mas- Neji al escuchar eso desapareció de la vista de Tenten –"porque se habrá ido así, tan importante es?"- se preguntaba Tenten, y el caso es que siempre le gustaba estar bien informada.

( Bodegas del puerto, al día siguiente )

Una chicas de cabello azulado empezaba abriendo sus ojos perlados, la poca luz que se filtraba en el lugar no la dejaba ver bien donde se encontraba, se levantó y camino acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, cuando de repente un sonido la hizo girarse.

-valla hasta que al fin despiertas, desde ayer que no pude levantarte, la vieja dijo que tardarías más días en recuperarte, pero veo que se equivocó, se ve que eres fuerte – la persona que le hablaba camino unos pasos más hasta que se detuvo delante de ella -me alegra que estés bien- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente, en ese momento ella estaba un poco nerviosa no asustada pero nerviosa pues nunca antes alguien se le había hablado, no podía ver bien a quien pertenecía aquella voz pues la oscuridad lo ocultaba.

-quien eres– logro articular, pues temía que su nudo en la garganta no le permitiera hablar.

-que modales los míos- dijo la silueta –Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki- dijo mientras salía de la oscuridad dispuesto a darle la mano, Hinata quedo impresionada, el chico le pareció apuesto, era rubio, ojos azules y llenos de energía con extrañas marcas en las mejillas.

- Hinata- solo eso pudo no quería dar apellido porque tenía miedo que investigaran y la descubrieran.

-Hinata solo? No tienes un apellido?-

-si Hinata solo, soy huérfana por eso no tengo un apellido propio-

-bueno te creo, ven te quiero presentar a mi familia no tan familia jajá-

-"salvada"- pensó Hinata, luego de eso siguió al muchacho cuyo nombre era Naruto –"parece raro pero se me hace conocido ese nombre"- pensó Hinata y era verdad lo había escuchado un algún lado, después de un rato caminando bajaron por unas escaleras hacia lo que parecían ser túneles, después de un rato llego a una habitación donde era bastante espaciosa, una gran mesa rodeada de sillas una pantalla gigante, mapas y muchos papeles, se le hacía bastante raro, un ruido proveniente de un alta voz la hizo ponerse en alerta.

_-atención, personal dirigirse a la sala de juntas, repito, personal dirigirse a la sala de juntas- _el alta voz se calló y una gran puerta abriéndose le llamaron la atención.

-Hinata déjame presentarte a mi familia-

Lo que ella vio no le gusto en nada –"pero si ellos son…"-

**Haa esa no la tenían ¿no?.. bien que les pareció aburrido, divertido, confuso jajá si ese último tal vez. **

**Bueno ya saben si quieren que continúen déjenme reviews, y subo el siguiente jajá y no tienen idea de lo que me costó pensarla esta.**

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_*****_**Vendaval:**** Holaa aquí te deje un capitulo para que se te pase el sueño, y gracias por leer esta historia, espero que la sigas leyendo.**

*******dark side of everyone:**** Hola gracias por leer mi historia y lamento decepcionarte con este capítulo pero no va ver acción tal vez en el cuarto o quinto, espero que me sigas escribiendo.**

*******Tiyo:**** Hola primero que nada te quería decir que me agrada que leas mi historia y que este capítulo si lo hice un poco más largo, también te agradezco y espero que sigas leyendo que dentro de poco vienen peleas y más.**

*** ****MariiDii: ****Holaa como estas? Espero que bien, no quiero decepcionarte con esta historia pero últimamente no encuentro definiciones adecuadas para adaptarlas a la historia, los problemas tampoco ayudan pero me las ingenio para subir las historias a tiempo y espero que me sigas escribiendo y dejando tu opinión muchas gracias.**

Biiiiiiiien estos son mis agradecimientos especiales a los que me escriben jajá suerte y gracias por leer.

**TO BE CONTINUE…..**


	4. Misterios II

**Hola a todos, ya se, ya se, me van a matar, pero eso tiene una buena explicación, tuve problemas en el colegio (deberes, trabajos prácticos, fiestas, etc. ) en fin no tuve tiempo de escribir ni de pensar el capítulo pero ahora tengo tiempo libre y lo voy a escribir aunque sea cortito jeje bueno sin más la historia.**

**( Lugares, tiempo, etc. )**

"**Pensamientos"**

**- Personajes hablando –**

( Bodegas del Puerto )

Hinata estaba asustada ahora mismo se encontraba enfrente de los GH1, los más buscados de todo el mundo, ella estaba petrificada eran muchos, si descubrían quien era la podrían matar.

-bien te quiero presentar a mi familia, Hinata – la voz de Naruto la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y su mente la obligo a comportarse debidamente si no quería ser descubierta.

- he.. he s.. si mucho gusto, me llamo Hinata – todos la miraban y no decían nada mientras se sentaban en la mesa, Naruto al ver que ninguno se presentaba los empezó a nombrar.

- bien, Hinata te presento a Rock Lee alias cejotas – Lee se levantó extendió su pulgar y dijo.

- mucho gusto, veo que la llama de la juventud arde en ti – luego de eso se sentó.

Naruto siguió presentando – él es Shikamaru el chico problemático –

-mmm que problemático, es un gusto Hinata –

- la chica que está detrás de Shikamaru a punto de matarlo, es Temari su novia-

- hola espero que seamos amigas –

- él es Kiba alias cara de perro –

- NARUTO NO ME LLAMES ASI, hola un gusto Hinata –

- el chico serio es Shino – por su parte Shino solo asintió la cabeza – la de la esquina es Sakura y por ultimo tenemos a la vieja Tsunade – en ese instante las dos se levantaron propinándole un gran golpe a Naruto mandándolo contra una pared.

Tsunade se acercó hasta Hinata estrechando su mano – mucho gusto Hinata, puedo sentir que eres una de nosotros-

-que quieres decir – le dijo Naruto recuperándose del golpe.

-digo que es un mutante-

- deberás t`tbayo –

- si –

-"mierda me pillaron"- pensó Hinata para sus adentros.

( Centro de Konoha )

Cientos de soldados disparaban hacia un GH1, su especialidad, controlaba la arena, un soldado tenía una bazuca, le disparo pero la arena lo cubrió, y en ese instante cientos de agujas de arenas salieron disparados para todas direcciones matando a muchos soldados.

-Señor ordene retirada o perderemos a muchos soldados aquí-

-no podemos abandonar este puesto soldado- en ese instante aparece varios tanques –mira estamos salvados acabaremos con ese maldito – los tanques avanzaban disparando y destruyendo todo, de repente se detienen y arena los empiezan a rodear aplastando así a todos los tanques.

-maldición moriremos aquí – el soldado salió de su escondite pero cuando empezó a correr miro a todos lados y vio que todos sus compañeros estaban mutilado – maldita sea –

-Porque peleas una guerra perdida- esa voz hizo que el soldado temblara

-po.. por fa.. favor no m.. me ha.. haga d.. daño- dijo el soldado

-no te preocupes no te dañare ahora suelta tu arme y vete- el soldado así lo hizo pero cuando el arma toco el suelo arena lo envolvió y lo sepulto – eso te ganas por querer matarme, maldito infeliz voy a acabar con toda tu especie-

**Tadaaa y que tal les pareció muy corto, aburrido, entretenido.**

**Bueno no me abucheen hizo mi mejor esfuerzo, bueno está bien no todo mi esfuerzo porque tuve pereza jajá ahora los saludos:**

**Tiyo: **Hola aquí te traigo la continuación algo corta pero entretenida, espero que la disfrutes gracias por seguir leyendo saludos.

**dark side of everyone**: Hola espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, el próximo no sé si va a ser más largo jeje espero que sigas leyendo saludos.

**Vendaval:** Si lo logre ahora espero que no te duermas de nuevo jajá disfruta el capítulo y seguí leyendo que tal vez se ponga más emocionante saludos.

**Guest: **no te vuelvas a dormir disfruta el capítulo jeje gracias por leer mi historia saludos.

**Bien termine con los saludos, saben quisiera saber que opinan si pongo ****una foto mía**** de perfil así de paso me conocen, valorare mucho su opinión gracias, ha por cierto el 6 subo el siguiente capítulo jeje saludos y dejen reviews.**


End file.
